If We Were Meant To Be
by Stoic Observer
Summary: Sasuke's childhood friend, Naruto, is taken away from him and sold to an unknown place. Eight years later Naruto returns as a... Set in the feudal era SasuNaru. M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto(duh).

* * *

Her eyes, they were a purer blue than the sky that she'd always be gazing at. Her hair, it illuminated brighter than the sun. Her cheeks, three whisker birth marks adorned each one. But I would always notice how those round cheeks seemed to have a permanent tint of pink on them. 

She was beautiful. I couldn't be away from her for more than a couple of hours. She was my best friend. She'd play with me for hours and stayed with me whenever I was sick, which was often. But my father didn't like that. She was the daughter of one of our servant. She wasn't good enough for me, the son of the Feudal Lord of the Fire Country.

But I didn't care what her status was. I just wanted to hear her laugh, see her smile. That's all I needed. She was all I needed; nothing else. Her endless energy kept me alive. She was my light in the dark. And whenever it seemed like I'd never see the world again, she'd be there; watching over me with that smile.

"Suke-chan", that was her nickname for me, "when Mommy makes you better, we'll play outside, right?"

Her mother took care of me when I was sick, which entitled both of them to live in my family's compound. Strangely enough, I enjoyed being sick. I loved hearing her sweet voice comfort me as I lay in bed; gazing at her. I just couldn't believe there could be anything as lovely as her.

"Yeah..." I said as I took her hand in mine. "We'll play outside when I get better." _I love you..._

I've loved her as long as I could remember. My earliest memories are all with her. My heart always beats a little faster when she says my name. She was the most wonderful person I had ever met; she had no equal. Her name was Uzumaki Naruto. And I wished to be with her forever.

But that dream died when Naruto's mother left the living world. My beautiful love's eyes filled with a sadness I had never seen before. It hurt me to see her in so much pain. I tried to be there for her, but I wasn't as good at comforting people as she was. I couldn't even be there for the person I loved; I felt useless.

"Suke-chan, I know you're trying to make me feel better, but don't...I just need to be alone right now..."

Those were the very last words I ever from her lips. Because after that my father sent her away. Since Naruto didn't have any tie to my family any longer she wasn't aloud to live in the Uchiha Compound. I never saw her again. My heart died the day she left my world. I don't even know what became of her; father won't tell me where he sent her.

"Why won't you tell me where Naruto is?"

"It doesn't matter, she's gone", is what he'd always reply. "Besides, she was just a mere peasant."

Naruto wasn't just a mere peasant. She was the one who made me smile. She taught me to laugh and love. She made the world look beautiful. Naruto is _everything_.

I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her. But I failed. And as punishment for my mistake, I now have to live without her; forever.

* * *

AN: So what did you think? Comments on how you like it so far would be nice, so that I can get an idea if I'm wasting my time writing this story. Oh and can someone tell me which honorific is higher "sama" or "dono". It comes up in Ch 1 so I'd like to know please. Anyway thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. -Stoic Observer 


	2. Chapter 1

_My last words to him were, " I need to be alone right now..." And then we were ripped apart. I was never good enough for him away; Fugaku-sama, his father, would never allow it. He is the heir to the Fir Country; educated, superior, royalty. And what am I? A peasant, only aloud to know such nobility because my mother was his nurse._

_I've loved him since before I could remember. Every time I saw him my heart would race and stop at the same time. I believed that my reason for living was to meet and love him. But now, I'm not sure. Fugaku-sama sold me after my mother passed away._

_ I don't know it I'll ever see him again. I don't know where I'm headed, who bought me. All I know is that my name is Uzumaki Naruto, that I'm in love with Uchiha Sasuke, and my new life begins now._

A rickshaw moved through the streets. The knowledge of where it was headed was only known to the driver and the man assigned to escort the young blonde girl, that looked confusedly around the town.

"Such a pretty girl; golden hair, big blue eyes. The Okiya made a nice investment when they decided to buy you", the escort stated, while gently grabbing the girl's chin and lifting her head to get better look at her. "How old are you?"

"I-I'm seven..." the girl stuttered out. "W-What's an Okiya?"

"It's the place that bought you. You will live there until you can get the attention of rich Danna, that can take care of you."

"How do I get a Danna?"

"You will find out soon enough", the man said ending their conversation.

The sun was setting over the Fire Country, casting an orange glow ever the village of Konoha; the rickshaw drawing closer and closer to its final destination. The blonde girl fidgeted in the cart. She had never been outside the walls of the Uchiha Compound, where she'd grown up. And now she was curious to investigate the world; despite her feelings of missing her ex-home.

The village market was closing down for the night, while the aromas from the food stands wafted through the air. The blonde girl's stomach grumbled loudly. She hadn't eaten anything for the last twelve hours; since she was rudely awakened from her bed at the Uchiha Compound and the dragged--half consciously--into the rickshaw she was currently in. The delicious smells were torturing her to know end.

The escort sighed, he could sense what was occupying the girl's mind. "Driver", he said casually."Let's stop for some food."

"Hai", replied the other man.

The rickshaw stopped in front of the a simple stand, that sold barbeque squid. The girl's big blue eyes shined brilliantly at the sight of the oceanic creature swimming around in their barrels, before being caught and roasted. The two men accompanying her ordered three squids; one for each of them.

When the girl was handed her squid, she drooled slightly before devouring her dinner. She was so hungry, that she barley tasted the squid as she swallowed each bite. And soon, the stick that had held her meal was bare. The girl's stomach still ached from hunger as she watched her companions eat their food.

The escort took pity on the girl--yet again--and handed his squid over to her after taking one last bite.

"Arigato", she smiled happily at the man as she chewed her second squid.

For the first time today, the girl actually looked at her escort. He had long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and a long scar stretched across his nose. The man had brown skin and wore a simple blue yukata tied with a white obi. The man looked young, probably around 19 years old.

"Oji-san, may I ask your name?" the girl asked as they sat back down in the rickshaw.

"My name is Umino Iruka", he stated looking into the girl's cerulean eyes. "I work as a dresser for the Okiya that bought you."

"So does that mean I'l see you a lot?" Iruka smiled and nodded to the girl's question. "Yata! You're nice I like you Iruka-ji-chan."

Iruka couldn't help but chuckle.'Such a simple girl. She's too innocent to be one of them...'

Suddenly the rickshaw came to a halt in front of a fairly large stone gate with a wooded door ; a house lay beyond the gate. The sun had set a while ago, but because of the moon and stars shining on this cloudless night, the neighborhood was visible. It consisted of many other houses similar to the one the rickshaw had stopped in front of. The house was made of wood and had two stories; lights shined in the window above.

Iruka stood up, took the blonde's hand in his and walked down from the rickshaw; taking her with him. He lead the way to the gate and knocked on the door a few times before stepping back to wait, while letting go of the girl's hand. It took only a few seconds for a young woman, about the same age as Iruka, with a brunette bob hair cut, wearing a plain black kimono, to come and answer the door.

The woman eyes the girl standing next to Iruka and asked, "This her?"

"Hai."

"Hmm, she's pretty. Come here...?"

Iruka gave the girl a light kick, signaling that the question directed at her. "Naruto," she answered looking the woman in the eyes.

"Well Naruto, I'm Shizune. This is where is where you'll be living from now on", the woman named Shizune stated, while smiling. "Come now, Tsunade-sama will want to meet you. Say good bye to Iruka-san."

Naruto turned to hug Iruka and said, "Bye bye Iruka-ji-chan." Iruka smiled and patted the girl's head.

Letting go of Iruka, Naruto walked through the gate towards Shizune, who said good bye to Iruka as he got into the rickshaw and left. Shizune locked the wooden door and instructed Naruto to follow her as she walked towards the house.

A regular yard surrounded the house and walk way, while rock statues were placed miscellaneously around. To the right of the house lay a small waterfall and pond, filled with white and red gold fish. The inside house was simple and clean; not much to it. There were plants set around in some areas, but mostly it was a traditional Japanese house.

Naruto ogled her surroundings. Something about new places always made her curious to explore, but she couldn't because she was supposed to following Shizune. Naruto made a mental note to look around later on.

This new surrounding was almost enough to take her mind off of what was taken away from her just a few hours ago; Uchiha Sasuke, Suke-chan to her. She missed walking around with him in the forest behind the Uchiha Compound. Missed the way he'd always smile at her whenever they were together. Missed watching over him when he was ill. Missed the way he'd tend to her whenever she'd injured herself; usually by falling over something. She missed him, loved him, lived for him. But he wasn't here with her right now.

Snapping out of her thoughts of her thoughts, Naruto asked, while walking side by side with Shizune, "So where am I exactly Shizune-nee-chan?"

"Hmm, you don't know? You're in the Godaime Okiya", Shizune answered leading them through the house until they stopped in front of a door. "Tsunade-sama is the owner of this whole house and everything in it, which includes you. So when you meet her _be nice_."

Shizune knocked lightly on the door and waited for a reply. When she received a grouchy sounding "What?", she kneeled down--telling Naruto to kneel on the floor and bow-- then slowly opened the sliding door and bowed to the woman inside.

"Let me see the child", the woman ordered.

"Hai", Shizune said, lightly pushing Naruto inside.

"Ah, arigato Shizune. You may leave now."

"Hai."

With that said Shizune left the room, leaving Naruto alone with the woman one could assume was Tsunade. The woman had long blonde hair tied back in two loose pig tails. She looked like she would be in her early thirties; very pretty in Naruto's opinion. She wore a grey yukata, that could barley contain her enormous breasts. A green shawl was draped over her shoulders. She was leaning against the wooden table in front of her, as she sat on the floor. Her light brown eyes stared intensely into Naruto's blue ones, as she sipped whatever was in her cup.

"Sit", she said, beckoning Naruto to the table. "If I remember correctly your name is Naruto, ne?"

"Hai."

"I'm Tsunade. I own you from now on", she stated smiling sheepishly. "Welcome to the Godaime Okiya, Gaki."

"Don't call me Gaki, Obaa-chan", Naruto muttered under her breath.

Tsunade chuckled, hearing the comment, "You know, I like you. It's going to be fun having you around the Okiya. Just don't disobey me or run away, okay."

"Hai. Um, Tsunade-obaa-chan, what's an Okiya? No one has told me what it is yet."

"Eh, really?" Naruto nodded. "An Okiya is a house where geisha live. We buy girls, then send them through training. And when the girl finally becomes a working geisha, the money she makes goes to the Okiya to pay off her debt to the house. The debt is accumulated because of the buying price of the girl and the money spent on her training. When a geisha pays off her debt she can leave if she wants to.

"Naruto, the reason why you're here is because I bought you so that you will become a geisha and work for me."

* * *

AN: Please don't make any comments about how this story is kind of like Memoirs of a Geisha, because it's not. I read the book and watched the movie, which is what's helping write the story. But the plot is mine is different. There will be plot twist all over the place, so don't prejudge the story.

And please don't bite my head off or extremely flame if I get some things wrong about Japanese culture; I'm trying my best to remember everything I know. Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if it's a little dull, but I needed to get some introduction into the story. Like with all stories, they usually get better as they go.


	3. Chapter 2

_"Naruto, if we get lost, it's all your fault. Why did I agreed to this? And where are we going anyways?"_

_Rosy lips pouted and directed themselves back at the young Uchiha._

_"Suke-chan, trust me", Naruto sighed, squeezing said boys hand as the blonde dragged them through the forest. "Besides, we're almost there, so stop complaining. And you agreed to come with me because...well I'm not really sure why, you just did. So too bad."_

_Sasuke's cheeks inflated with air as he turned his head away from his friend. Naruto let out a small giggle and continued to pull Sasuke down the forest trail. They had escaped from the Uchiha Compound and Kakashi, Sasukes's bodyguard and tutor, about ten minutes ago. And for some reason, Naruto was very eager to show him something deep in the forest._

_The pair walked along in silence. Naruto would glance back every now and then to look at Sasuke. He was obviously irritated._

_"Are you sure you know where we're going, Naruto?" Sasuke asked while frowning. "And how do you know about this place anyway?"_

_Naruto grinned sheepishly, "All will be revealed in time, Suke-chan."_

_"You're not going to murder me are you?" the Uchiha joked, walking a little faster, so that he and Naruto were walking side by side. The blonde giggled, but remained silent. "Otou-san always said that you were going to kill me one day."_

_"...Your father says a lot of things..."_

_More silence filled the air before Naruto smiled widely and took off running._

_"Come on Sasuke! We'll get there faster if we run!" Naruto yelled over her shoulder._

_Sasuke took off running after the blonde girl. He wouldn't admit it, but he was afraid of getting lost. He had never come down this way before._

_"Naruto wait for me!"_

_They ran through the trees until Naruto tripped over a root growing out of the ground. She fell face down, arms stretched over her head. Slowly, she picked herself up into sitting position; tears quickly filling her blue eyes. When the Uchiha caught up, he bent down in front of the weeping girl, who had her fists covering her eyes as she cried. He removed her hands and began wiping away the tears with his shirt sleeve._

_"You never look where you're going", he stated quietly. "You're so clumsy, Naruto. Do you hurt anywhere?" Naruto shook her head. "Can you walk?" She nodded. "Are you ready to get up now?" he stopped wiping._

_"No, can you carry me?" Blue eyes, shinning from previously shed tears, focused on black ones._

_Sasuke sighed, silently damning those eyes. He turned around, arms bent at his sides ready to give a piggy back ride. Naruto smiled, wrapped her arms the Uchiha's neck, placed her legs in his arms, and rested her head on his shoulder._

_"Ready?" Sasuke asked after finding his balance._

_"Yeah", Naruto whispered. "Keep going straight."_

_After a few steps Sasuke finally saw what Naruto wanted to show him. They came to a large waterfall cascading into a wide, blue lake. Wild flowers bloomed and scatter across the grass. Butterflies flutter from flower to flower. All the while song birds sang to their invisible audience. The sight emanated serenity and briefly took away the Uchiha's breath._

_"Beautiful, isn't it?"_

_Sasuke nodded and walked towards the edge of the lake. Gently, he placed Naruto on the ground, took off his shoes, sat down, and stuck his feet into the cool water. The blonde join her friend on the forest floor._

_"How do you know about this place?" Sasuke asked turning to the blonde._

_"Okaa-san took me here once to get the water for the house." The Uchiha nodded, entangling his fingers with Naruto's. "Thanks for bringing me here."_

_The blonde leaned her head onto the Uchiha's shoulder and sighed. "I like being close to you Sasuke."_

_The two turned to look at one another. They locked eyes and began to lean in slowly until their lips met._

"Sasuke-kun wake up you have a special visitor coming soon!" The Uchiha groaned and pulled his blanket over his head in attempt to drown out Kakashi's voice."Come on, wakey-wakey!" Kakashi chirped, shaking his charge.

"Damn it Kakashi, you know I don't like being woken up," Sasuke growled, sitting up as he scratched the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes I know, but today the Haruno family is arriving."

Sasuke groaned out loud. Since he was four the Harunos, a family of noble blood, had visited at least once every year. Each visit his father would make him a lot of time with the Haruno's daughter, Sakura.

Sakura was a fairly nice person, but she was constantly fawning over him, which irritated Sasuke to no end. Or maybe it irritated him because Naruto would always look sad whenever Sakura was near him. But Naruto hadn't been around for about five years. It probably stuck out of habit.

"Get up now, okay", Kakashi said leaving the room to give the young Uchiha some privacy.

After sitting absent mindedly on his futon for about a minute, Sasuke finally decided to get up. As he washed his face and dressed he couldn't help but think about the dream he had been having before Kakashi had so rudely awakened him.

That had been the first and only time he had kissed Naruto; probably about two months before she left. It hadn't lasted long from what he remembered. Probably one five seconds before they pull apart and looked away from each other, blushing beet red. Right after Kakashi showed up out of nowhere and dragged them back to the compound.

* * *

Two hours later, Sasuke found himself in a hug too tight for comfort as a twelve year old girl with green eyes and pink hair, held together in a bun by chopsticks, practically squeezed him to death. 

"Sasuke-kun how have you been?"

"I've been fine, Sakura-san."

The pink haired girl frowned and let go of the boy she admired. "Please Sasuke-kun, do not refer to me with an honorific. Just call me Sakura."

"I'd rather not", Sasuke whispered under his breath after he turned away form the girl. "Would you like something to eat? You have been traveling for a long time."

He began to head towards the kitchen, but was stopped by Sakura's voice. "Oh, no thank you. I'm on a diet."

'Joy', Sasuke thought to himself. 'Another girl who thinks that being able to see all her ribs is attractive.'

"How about we go for a walk in the garden?" she chirped grabbing Sasuke's hand and leading him outside.

'She shouldn't ask a question if she doesn't give me chance to reply.'

* * *

"Wrong, Naruto! That's all Wrong!" 

"I'm sorry, Anko-nee-san", Naruto wailed, dropping the shamisen(1) in her hands onto the tanami mats and bowing her head.

Anko pinched her nose with her index finger and thumb as she sighed heavily. She had been instructed to help Naruto with her geisha training because: 1)The blonde was hopeless when it came to playing any musical instrument. 2) Naruto had trouble moving in a kimono and sandals, so she often fell down. 3)Tsunade-sama had forced Anko to do it because she also lived at the Godaime Okiya.

"Did you practice?"

"I did, but..."

"But, what?" Anko asked, trying hard not to let her voice show her irritation.

"I have trouble remembering some of the notes", Naruto replied, bringing her eyes to look at the floor in shame.

Anko sighed once again. She hated how innocent Naruto looked. It made things hard for Anko to be mad at her. Especially since she knew the blonde really did try hard to improve herself. She just didn't have much talent for music.

"It's okay Naruto. Just practice some more later." The blonde perked up a little and nodded. "Now, we need to practice your dancing."

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow", Naruto said to herself as she walked up the stairs of the Okiya to her room. 

Dancing lessons always left her tired with sore legs. Each step she took made her knees want to give out underneath her. But she needed to get better at all the skills a geisha was expected to perfect. Only very famous, talented geisha get to entertain important men.

That was why Naruto was trying so hard. She hoped that if she became well known, she would get invited to entertain the nobles and hopefully Sasuke. It might sound crazy, to practice until she was ready to pass out, just see him again. But she loved him; as her best friend, as her protector, and--hopefully one day-- as her lover.

When Naruto finally got to her room, she looked out her wooden barred window, out at the night sky. She loved to look at the stars before she went to bed. They relaxed her and made it easier for her to sleep.

Naruto knew it was easier to sleep because she and Sasuke used to watch the nigh sky together just outside his room. He would often tell her engaging stories about the constellations that he had learned about. He even told her about shooting stars. About how if you saw one and made a wish, then it would come true.

Just then a bright yellow star shot across the sky. It left behind a trail, that looked like a line of glitter. The trail disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I wish that one day we'll meet again."

**AN: Ahhh! Stoic is a VERY bad writer. I'm soooooo sorry it's been like five months since I updated. --weeps-- I'm a very bad person because I felt it didn't matter if I updated or not because I didn't have many reviews. But I've decided to continue to write this story anyways because I love the way the plot is going to turn. If you like this story please review. I'm not too confident with my writing so if I see that not a lot of people are reading, another five month update gap might occur. Oh and I'm sorry.**

**(1)shamisen-is a small guitar like instrument **


	4. Chapter 3

"Isn't this wonderful news, Sasuke-kun?" 

Closing his jaw, that had previously dropped from shock, Sasuke nodded in false agreement. No this was not wonderful news. Sasuke felt like all the air had left his lungs as his mind registered what had just been said to him.

The two families had been dinning together around the Uchiha's large dinner table, when the adults decided to announce some _wonderful _news to their children. Sasuke and Sakura were to be married after Sasuke's 16th birthday. The pink haired girl blushed when she heard this. At the same time Sasuke looked like a gapping fish.

The weaker side of the twelve year old boy wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. While his angry self wanted to hurl everything on the dinner table in front of him at his parents and the Harunos. But he would never do either of those, he had too much self control.

This union was strictly created to benefit the two families. The Harunos wanted their descendants to have the power to govern the Fire Country. They wanted a status higher than Nobility, which they already were. The Uchiha's agreed to this because they wished for their son to marry a girl from a wealthy family. _Peasants_ were out of the questions.

For the rest of dinner Sasuke's attention was focused on the plate of food, that he no longer had the appetite to finish. Conversation between the parents continued on normally. No one seemed to notice the Uchiha heir's new interest. Not even Sakura had noticed his gloomy mood, or if she had she was obviously ignoring it because she was staring at him with giant pink hearts in her eyes.

Soon after dinner, as Sasuke was bathing in the bathhouse thinking about his betrothal, he had the sudden urge to vomit. He aimed the mix of stomach acid and food into the wooden bucket in his hands, that was previously being used to wash himself with. His head felt heavy. His body felt hot and cold at the same time. Sasuke began to wobble as he made his way to get a towel. Then suddenly collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

Five minutes later Kakashi came in to check on the prince, since he usually didn't take this long to bathe. Fear filled the masked man when he saw Sasuke passed out on the bathhouse floor, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

Immediately he rushed over to the boy and felt his forehead. He was burning with a fever. Letting out a heavy sigh, Kakashi picked the practically naked prince and headed for the boy's room. He knew full well--since Sasuke no longer had a nurse maid--that he would be watching over the boy all night long.

Looking upon the pale boy's face, Kakashi scolded, "You always make yourself sick when you're overstressed. But then again you were always a very sickly child."

* * *

Naruto tripped over the hem of her kimono as she was dancing and fell forward onto her knees. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed by a pair of hands. She felt worried, but not for herself.

"Naruto", Anko sighed, "you were doing so well. I thought that you were going to complete the dance without any mistakes this time."

"Sorry Anko-nee-san. I just got a little tired", Naruto replied picking herself up. "We have been practicing for about an hour."

"Hmph. You're lucky I waste my free time teaching you. If I'm not out entertaining men, I'm here with you. Pshh you're tired._ I'm_ tired."

"Forgive my rudeness Anko-nee-san", Naruto got back on in her knees and bowed. "I appreciate that you take time out of your schedule to teach someone like me."

"Get up brat. You sure know how to kiss someone's ass." Anko gave the younger girl a cat grin and patted her on the head. "There's help for you yet. Now get me some dango then you can sleep."

After her little errand for Anko, Naruto stood in front of her window. As she stared out at the night sky, Naruto placed her hand over her heart, feeling its rhythmic beating. She knew that feeling. It always happened whenever Sasuke got sick. Everyday until he was finally better, her chest would feel uncomfortably tight.

Naruto felt like crying, but wouldn't let her tears fall. She had to be strong.

"Sasuke will be taken care of", she chanted over and over again to herself.

She knew that was true, but a part of her felt that there was a part of Sasuke that could only be taken care of by her.

Her heart clenched.

"There's a part of me that only can take care of too", Naruto breathed out as she gripped her chest tighter.

* * *

"Kampai!" Anko cheered holding up her cup of sake to her now official little sister(1).

The blonde girl sitting across from her lifted her own cup and clinked them together before they both drank. Anko smiled widely. She was so proud of the girl in front of her.

"From this day forward you shall no longer be known as Naruto, but as Anzu(2). You are now a geisha."

Two years had passed and now _Anzu_ was fourteen years old. She was finished with her geisha training and one more step closer to her dream. Now she sat across from Anko in a teahouse, performing the bonding ceremony between sister geisha.

Anzu wore a black kimono with a crescent moon pattern, the same one Anko wore. White makeup covered her face to symbolize innocence. Her lips were colored a bright ruby red. And her blonde hair was pulled back in a split bun with a red ribbon hanging between the buns. She sat up straight, hands folded neatly in her lap, making her look mature and beautiful at the same time

"Thank you Anko-nee-san for agreeing to be my big sister. I hope I do don't become a burden"', Anzu said pouring her big sister some sake.

Anko downed the liquor without even blinking. "Brat, you were a burden the moment I meant you", she said sarcastically. She looked the blonde girl straight in her shinning blue eyes and smiled."I'm proud of you. Now stop being all proper. It's just the two of us here, so relax. You have the rest of your life to sit up straight and act like a 'Nadeshiko.'(3) Tonight, let's have fun!"

Anzu smiled and dropped her shoulders. She reached across the table for a new bottle of sake and held it in front of Anko's face.

"Let's see who can get drunk first", she challenged.

Anko laughed and grabbed a bottle for herself. "You're on brat. But just to let you know, Tsunade-baa-sama going to kill us both if you come home drunk. Are you sure you want to?"

"Of course. Like you said I've got the rest of my life to sit up straight and act like a Nadeshiko."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, what do you like most about me?" the fifteen year old pink girl asked, clutching onto said boy's arm as the two headed for the dinning room.

"I like that you insist on asking me questions", Sasuke replied sarcastically.

The Harunos were back for yet another visit. Obviously this meant more fun time with Sakura.

"No, I'm serious Sasuke-kun", Sakura said batting her eyes at him. "You'll be fifteen(4) in two months. Which means that our marriage is drawing closer. Since I am to be your wife, there should be at least one thing you like about me."

Sasuke sighed heavily. Women were so irritating.

"Sometimes, when you're not trying to make me like you, you're okay to talk to."

The green eyed girl tightened her grip on his arm as she squealed with joy.

"Sasuke-kun is the owner of my heart. And I will be the owner of his one day", she said, her voice booming with conviction.

They continued to walk in silence. Sakura grinning happily, while Sasuke pitied her.

'I'm sorry Sakura, but someone already owns my heart. And I don't want it back.'

* * *

**AN: Merry late Christmas everyone. Sorry I couldn't get this chapter out yesterday, but when I finished writing it at 10 last night, my sister decided that to hog my laptop. Sigh she takes away the computer when she moved to San Diego and now whenever she visit she steals mine. So I had to wait to type it up.**

**Anyways sorry this chapter is a little choppy, but I really want to get to interesting part of the story. There's no point in writing too much about their childhood other than what has already been said. The story will develop quicker if I just keep this stuff short, so bare with me and enjoy the indirect SasuNaru fluff.**

**(1)When a girl is new geisha she finds someone more experienced to help guide her in her transition from training to working geisha. This person becomes her "big sister" or mentor. The big sister pretty much just lets her younger sister shadow her as she works so the younger of the two can gain experience.**

**(2)Also when a girl becomes a geisha she changes her name, usually to something that has a similar beginning to her big sisters. I will refer to Naruto as "Anzu" when she is being addressed by a person, but I'll call her "Naruto" if she ever decides to talk to herself or for other reasons involving her original name. I'll try to make this as least confusing as possible. Her name change is essential to the plot. Anzu also mean apricot.**

**(3)A nadeshiko is a flower. It also means "perfect lady."**

**(4)Sakura is actually older than Sasuke by 4 months. Her birthday is March 28, while his is July 23. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Just a reminder: Naruto is also called Anzu.**

It was hard to breathe. The silk cloth being tightened around Naruto's stomach up to her breast bone was forcing all the air from her lungs. Her face showed her discomfort, but she knew better than to complain about it. This was part of her job.

"Okay Anzu-san," Iruka said curtly, "the obi is tied."

"Thank you Iruka-jii-san," Anzu replied with a small smile. "How do I look?"

Iruka's brown eyes looked over the delicate girl, whom he had grown attached to over the last seven years. Her blonde hair was pulled back revealing her round, heart shaped face with three whisker marks on each cheek, which would soon be covered by white makeup. Her blue eyes looked like two marbles, shining with unreadable beauty. The light teal kimono with a wave pattern at the bottom, tied with a pale pink obi, that he had helped dress her in, covered her healthy frame and matched well with her eyes.

"You look beautiful, Anzu-san."

Naruto blushed lightly from the compliment. "Thank you Iruka-jii-san. I'll see you tomorrow night."

She gave a formal bow, dismissing him from her small room.

Iruka smiled when he left the room. The pretty little girl he had brought here to the Godaime Okiya long ago had grown into a beautiful young lady. He had no doubt she would do well as a geisha.

When she was alone, Anzu turned to the small, wooden vanity that held her makeup and sat down in front of it. Using the small mirror there, she delicately painted her face with a white substance before drawing in thin eye brows and painting her pink lips a bright red.

Before she could add a little color to her eyelids, the wooden sliding door to her room was opened and a woman with light purple hair, wearing a lavender kimono with a cream obi walked in. her face was made up and her hair was pulled back and decorated with dangling, golden hair ornaments.

"Let me do your eyes for you," Anko said sitting next to her little sister.

"Thank you Anko-nee-san," Anzu replied, handing her a small jar and a brush. She closed her eyelids and waited to feel the gentle strokes from the brush.

While applying shear blue powder to her little sister's eyes, Anko sighed. "Kid, you're being too polite. We're not even out yet and you're already being annoyingly formal."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was acting in such a way."

"You're doing it again. Open your eyes, let me see how it looks." Naruto complied and blinked innocently at her big sister. "Just relax when were alone. Curtsy is meant for other people, not family. Now get up Brat and let's go."

Naruto smiled and followed Anko out the room to the main entrance of the Godaime Okiya. The two slipped on their geta(1) and entered the rickshaw awaiting them in the front, that would take them to Ichiraku Teahouse, where they would be entertaining tonight.

* * *

Sasuke looked angrily at the black and white hakama(2). He would have been more happy about spending time with his father and his father's friends, if they didn't act so shameful after a few cups of sake and some female company in the room. Of course Kakashi would be coming too, but the man always seemed more interested in his little orange book to converse with Sasuke. So that left whatever random geisha, that was nearest to him to talk with. 

He didn't mind talking with those women, but he knew the only reason he was even there talking with them was because his father had an ulterior motive. When they would go home after a night at some teahouse, his father, Fugaku, would ask if any of those women had caught his attention. Sasuke would always reply "no."

This "bonding", as his father called it, was just an attempt to change Sasuke into a clone of his father; a man who enjoyed a variety of women. Even Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, was just another women to be enjoyed in his father's eyes.

Every night, before they arrived, he would say, "A man should try all the fruit the world has to offer, not just one apricot. But only buy the best kind and eat it more than once."

This slightly sickened Sasuke. Almost every night for the last six months, he'd watch that man flirt shamelessly with different women, then come home and _busy_ himself with his wife. They weren't even quiet. Sasuke could hear them go at it from across the hall.

The small knock on the door interrupted Sasuke's angry, internal rant about his father and produced Kakashi, who was leaning against the wood frame. The older man stared at the scowling Sasuke, standing in the middle of the room and sighed. He felt nostalgic for the days when his young master didn't scowl so angrily. And if he did, it was cute because he had fat cheeks and large eyes.

"Where am I being dragged against my will tonight?" the dark haired teen asked, turning to Kakashi.

"Oh cheer up, Sasuke. It's not that bad," Kakashi averted the question, trying to loosen some of the tension from Sasuke. It failed.

Sasuke just scowled harder."Where?"

"I think it's some place called Ichiraku."

"Whatever. Let's just go," Sasuke said, walking out the room, while trying to calm himself before he put his fist through a wall.

Kakashi sighed again as he watched his young master walk down the hall; obviously still mad about going out tonight.

'Yeah, I miss the old days when that kid used to smile.'

* * *

"And that's when I said...!" 

Sasuke tried his hardest to tune out what his father was saying to two women, who were at least fifteen years younger than him. They had been at this teahouse for about half an hour and already Sasuke was about to take a chopstick and ram it into his temple to escape from this torture.

Each of the men in the room had a pretty girl pouring them sake and laughing at their jokes, except for Fugaku, who had two and Sasuke and Kakashi, who had none. The conversation in the room was mostly about drinking, dirty jokes, and comparing how pretty each girl was. Everything about this atmosphere just drove Sasuke insane.

Then to add more fuel to the fire, the hostess of the teahouse entered the room and announced the arrival of two more geisha for the party. Sasuke groaned, if there were two more of them that would mean that he'd have to talk to at least one of them. Which meant on the rickshaw ride home, he'd be interrogated about his evening conversation with her.

If the hostess said anything else about these geisha, Sasuke didn't hear it. Upon hearing of more women, he dropped his gaze to the cup full of sake on the table in front of him. If these women saw that wasn't active in the party, then maybe they'd leave him alone.

But the exact opposite of the happened. Instead, some woman wearing a teal kimono took the seat next to him. Sasuke didn't want to look at her. Maybe if she saw that he was ignoring her, she'd go away. But even that didn't work, she just fidgeted slightly in her seat.

Highly annoyed, Sasuke excused himself and got up to go to the bathroom, hoping this would make that woman focus on someone else in his absence. To his surprise, she also got up an followed him out the door. He walked down the hall trying his best to ignore her, but was failing horribly. This woman was really starting to piss him off.

Becoming fed, Sasuke stopped walking and without turning around asked, "Why are you following me?"

"Umm...I'm a new geisha," came an intimidated reply. "I'm supposed to escort a man if he has to use the bathroom." Sasuke sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "I'm sorry if this upsets you...If you do not want my company, I can head back to the room and wait for you to return so we can walk in together; I need to keep up appearances. Then, I'll leave you alone."

Sasuke sighed again. He didn't mean to hurt this neophyte geisha's feelings. He turned around and bowed formally to her.

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior. I'm just a little stressed. I didn't mean to offend you."

When he lifted his head, he took in the sight of the girl from the bottom up. She wore white tabi(3), a teal kimono, and a pink obi. He looked at her white painted face and noticed a look of surprise in her eyes, which he misinterpreted was from his sudden apology. Her hair was blonde and her eyes where blue, which he thought was slightly strange for a girl in Japan. But then again, Sakura had pink hair.

"Sasuke..." she breathed out.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke started, looking confused and insulted, "I don't think I ever gave you permission to call me by my first name. In fact, I never even gave you my name."

The girl looked down sadly. "Sasuke, are really that slow? Or have you forgotten me?"

"Do I know you?"

She looked up, tears forming in her eyes, but she was holding them back. Coldly, she said, "No, you don't know me."

She turned around started walking back the other way, but was suddenly stopped when Sasuke grabbed her elbow.

"Who are you?"

"What do you care?"

"Well, you're obviously upset that I don't know who you are."

"It doesn't matter who I am!"

Patience wearing thin, Sasuke pulled her arm towards himself and grabbed her by the shoulders. He stared in her angry blue eyes with determination to find out who she was. But instead his heart beat increased. He felt the need to hold this girl and never let go.

Realization hit him hard and he felt like a complete moron for not seeing it earlier. He pulled her into a tight hug and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Naruto...I'm sorry."

Her arms wrapped around him, trying to bring Sasuke closer. "You better me sorry you bastard."

He released her and stared at her face in sorrow.

"I can't believe you're a geisha. _This_ is what _he_ sold you into? How long has it been since you started working."

"About a month...Sasuke, I've missed you so much."

"Ive missed you too, Naruto."

Naruto shook her head sadly. "I'm called Anzu now."

Sasuke embraced her once again, wishing that she'd never leave again. "I don't care what you're called, you're still Naruto to me."

They stayed in each others arms for a few minutes before Anzu started pulling away. Sasuke didn't like this, which he made obvious when he wouldn't let Naruto go. Instead he tightened his grip around her back.

"Sasuke, we have to go back. We've been here for too long."

"No,"Sasuke growled, "I'm not letting you go again."

"But--"

Sasuke interrupted her by leaning down and giving Naruto a passionate kiss, that took away her breath and made her knees so weak, she had to hold onto his shoulders to keep from falling. But for some reason, Anzu gathered her strength and pushed the Uchiha away from her, breaking their contact.

Sasuke glared more hurt than angry, "Why did you--"

"We can't, not so openly."

"Why not?"

"It's scandalous. For any geisha, it's bad for her reputation if she is seen in an intimate position with anyone. Only cheap, low-class geisha agrees to pleasure a man who isn't her Danna."

"So we can't...ever?" Sasuke asked, his heart feeling as if it were breaking again.

"No, that's not it...We just have to be really careful."

"Fine, we'll be secret lovers," Sasuke smirked. "Let's head back."

He started walking towards the party, feeling a little better about being there.

Naruto blushed heavily at Sasuke's words, but it couldn't be seem through her makeup.

"Wait," Naruto shuffled quickly after him, "you still have my lip color on your face."

* * *

Sasuke sat contently in the rickshaw next to his unconscious father. Apparently he had engaged in a drinking contest with some of the geisha and his friends. Kakashi sat across from them, looking rather pleased with himself. But Sasuke couldn't really tell since his face was covered by a mask. 

"You seemed to have fun with that purple haired woman tonight, Kakashi," Sasuke stated trying to seem casual. "What's her name?"

"Anko-san," he replied, his mouth pulling into a smile. "She's so funny and pretty and..." he cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "What about you Sasuke?"

"Hmm, what about me?"

"You were gone for a long time with that blonde girl. And you spent all night talking to her," Kakashi teased. "Are you falling love?"

"No."

"Really? You seemed so comfortable with her."

Sasuke shook his head and smiled. "No. I fell in love with that girl years ago."

**AN: Yay, another chapter complete. Sorry you had to wait so long. Practically all my free time has been spent doing homework. In fact, I should studying for three tests that are coming up this week, but oh well. Sorry I couldn't post this sooner. My cable/internet died last night, probably because there have been storms where I live. Anyways hope you liked. R&R.**

**And if you're confused about the whole AnzuNaruto name switching thing I tend to do, treat as two different personas of Naruto. Anzu is Naruto's proper, grown up self, that acts too polite and knows when she's doing something wrong. And Naruto is her innocent self, that blushes at little things and gives into self-indulgence -cough-Sasuke. They're all her, just different ways of how she acts.  
**

**(1)Geta- sandals with elevated wooden base, that is held onto the foot by a fabric thong. Pretty much just think wooden flip-flops.**

**(2)Hakama- traditional Japanese clothing, that resembling a wide pleated skirt. Worn mostly by men, with any type of kimono except for yukata.  
**

**(3)Tabi- the ankle high, button up socks with a separation between the big toe and the other toes, that both men and women wear with geta or zori, another type of Japanese shoes. Usually they're white, but also come in black and blue.**


	6. Chapter 5

"What a pretty girl," a middle aged drunk man slurred. "How 'bout I pay for a little time with you? What's your rate?"

Blue eyes looked at the man with disgust before shifting to look at the other woman in the room. Anzu watched her mentor almost unnoticeably shrug her shoulders at the look her littler sister was giving her. Anko had already instructed her on what to do if a situation, such as this, presented itself. There were actually two methods to get someone to stop hitting on you, but the first was more practical. A verbal attack usually shuts a pig up.

Anzu let out a very childish giggle. "You flatter me, Kuzuomoto-san. But an intelligent man, such as yourself, should know that I could never do something so scandalous."

Naruto took out her fan, using it to slyly block the frown that was starting to form on her mouth. She never would get used to doing this.

"That's okay, cutie," the man known as Kuzuomoto winked. "I won't tell a soul about my_session _with you."

Naruto scowled, glad that her fan blocked her face. This man still had the nerve to hit on her. Well, she would just have to be more direct with him.

"Kuzuomoto-san seems very determined, but I must refuse," Anzu's voice was soft, but laced with annoyance.

Anko watched her little sister reject Kuzuomoto out of the corner of her eye, as she sipped her sake and held he attention of the man next to her. She felt sympathy for the other girl because Anzu was often presented with these offers at least once a week. But nothing could be done about it, men where just attracted to her. Anzu's good looks were a blessing and a curse that she would just have to live with.

"Aw, c'mon cutie," Kuzuomoto persisted shifting closer to the girl he was failing to convince. "Just one time. Is it a crime to want to create a memory with a beautiful girl?"

Naruto wanted to snort at this pig's lame line. "No, there is no such crime, Kuzuomoto-san. But my answer has not changed." Anzu stared into the man's eyes, playfulness and innocence gone from her blue orbs. "If you wish to make such a memory, I advise you to search for a woman who wears her obi tied in the front(1)."

Kuzuomoto's face became red form anger and embarrassment. "Why you--"

"I'm sorry everyone," Anko interrupted, drawing the attention to her, "but Anzu-san and I must leave. We have another prior engagement that we must attend. Thank you for a wonderful time."

Anko stood and Anzu mimicked her movements, bowing to everyone before exiting the room. The two walked in silence out of the teahouse where they were supposed to be still entertaining. Once outside, and a fare distance away from the teahouse, Anko turned around and gave her apprentice an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry for speaking boldly to that pig, Anko-nee-san," Naruto explained, while whining. "But he kept hitting on me."

Anko continued walking, headed for another teahouse, that hopefully needed more geisha. "I know, Brat. But there was another way you could have handled it."

"I don't like that method. It seems risky."

"It is, but so is upsetting someone; it gets around. Next time, just convince him to drink so much sake that he passes out."

"What if he gets grabby when he's drunk?" Naruto asked. This was the main reason why she preferred to talk to the perverts first. Alcohol made people **bold**

"Then hit his hand with your fan and offer him more sake," Anko answered. She began to pick up her pace once they were in sight of a new teahouse.

Naruto sighed. This was her life: Running around to different teahouses to flirt with vulgar men. Attending parties that were held by past clients that had taken a liking to her. Having horny men make passes at her because she was beautiful in their eyes. If she could have escaped, she would have.

"Hurry up, we need to make up the money we lost because we couldn't stay at that last party."

"Hai."

* * *

Hailing a rickshaw, while trying to hold up an intoxicated Anko, was a challenge for Naruto, but it wasn't something new. Anko often passed out after drinking with random men. She could hold her liquor well, but sometimes she would have a little too much to drink and Anzu would have to take charge. Currently, Anzu was dragging her big sister up the stair, towards her room.

"I hate you Anko-nee-san," Naruto grumbled, trying to get the older woman over the last step. She dragged Anko into he room and lightly nudged her cheek with her foot. "Drink less sake next time, would you. You're not exactly light."

Anko moaned and tugged at the hem of Naruto's kimono. "Water."

Naruto groaned and stormed out of the room. She came back a few minutes later with a cup of water and some herbs, that would help neutralize the headache she was going to have tomorrow. Tsunade, the okiya owner, knew a lot about medicines, which allowed her to save a lot of money on doctor visits.

"Thanks, Naruto," Anko mumbled, sitting up to take the herbs and drink the water.

Naruto smiled and went to untie the knot on Anko's obi for her. "You always call me by my original name when you're semi drunk. Why?"

Anko shrugged and began undressing herself. Naruto handed her some sleeping robes and turned around. She could hear Anko shuffling as she dressed herself and soon felt a tugging on her own obi.

"It's your name," Anko replied softly. She seemed a little far away as she spoke. "And I miss the old days when you were naïve and clumsy. You seemed more…I don't know…light hearted." Naruto felt touched that Anko cared to notice things about her. "But I guess even back when we first met you weren't really happy. You never wanted to live like this, huh?"

Anzu stiffened. "I need to get ready for bed, Anko-nee-san. Good night." She tried to leave as quickly as possible without revealing how she was feeling.

"Wait Naruto, I have something important to discuss with you." Anko could she how uncomfortable she was making the blonde feel, so she decided against her original plan. "But we can talk in the morning. Good night."

The blonde let out a sigh of relief once she was out the door. She headed for her own room, where she could rest and not think about what Anko wanted to talk about.

* * *

Sasuke was scowling. He had just gotten home form another wonderful outing with his father. This time Fugaku had actually succeeded in winning a drinking contest without passing out. Currently, he was celebrating his win--quite loudly--with his wife. This made Sasuke shudder. He was disgusted by that man whenever he was affiliated with women.

Women. Another thing that made Sasuke shudder; well some did. The geisha he had talked with tonight seemed to have never heard of personal space before. Every time she'd lean over to refill his drink, she'd press her breasts against his arm. All night her hand kept wandering to his inner thigh, which he would always push away before glaring her. And then, after about the tenth time he had physically rejected her, the woman had the nerve to whisper in his ear about leaving the party together and finding a room.

That almost made him explode at her, but was distracted when his father loudly declared that he had won the party's drinking contest. Joy for him. Sasuke took advantage of the situation and began talking with the geisha on his other side. Luckily, Fugaku spotted the geisha Sasuke was trying to ignore and called her over to flirt.

"Dirty old man," Sasuke muttered to no one as he lay in bed, trying to block out the noise coming from his parents' room.

Sasuke roller over, trying to get comfortable, but failed miserably. He was restless; too many things were plaguing his mind. It had been a week since he had found Naruto and now he couldn't stop worrying about her: Was she alright? Where exactly was she; in which okiya? Were there men like his father, that would grope women under the table, talking to her? How did she react? Would she refuse or encourage them? Had she ever thrown herself at random a man, like that geisha tonight had done to him?

Sasuke imagined Naruto flirting shamelessly with some faceless man, while he was in the room, ignored by the couple as if he weren't there. One of her arms was locked with his, while her other was under the table, positioned and moving as if she were rubbing his crotch. Her face flushed and she giggled at something he had whispered in her ear.

Naruto turned her head towards his, while he leaned down to meet her in a sloppy, open mouth kiss. Sasuke could see their tongues intertwining, could hear Naruto moaning for this man. He was pushing her towards the floor and soon was completely on top of her. His hand was inside her kimono, fondling her breasts and making her moan even louder.

Sasuke wanted to destroy this man. How dare he touch Naruto like that. How could Naruto let that man do such things to her? Did she not love him anymore? Had she ever…?

"No," Sasuke breathed, now sitting up in bed.

He was panting heavily and holding his blanket in a vice grip. He tried to calm himself, but he couldn't rid his mind of those vivid images. What would he do when the day came where Naruto had to give herself to a man? What could he do? Nothing.

Sasuke lied back down. "It wasn't real. It didn't happened…yet."

* * *

Naruto stared at the large lake sparkling in the noon sun in front of her. She and Anko had been scheduled to attend a garden party, along with a few other geisha, that was being thrown by a past client. All she was supposed to do was walk around the large garden and make small talk with the guests, which she didn't exactly feel like doing.

She preferred to just take in the scenery around her. Lush, green grass covered the ground except for the stone walkways, that seemed to lead everywhere. Bushes, flowers, and trees were beautifully placed around the garden, making it seem as if it were a tamed forest. The garden was probably 8 acres wide and even bordered a lake filled with colorful koi fish. There was a sturdy, wooden bridge that lead all the way across the lake to the owner's rather large house.

Naruto couldn't exactly remember the face of the man whose party she was attending, but apparently she had met him, and even his sons, a few times. Usually she would be more curious as to where she was and who she was working for, but her talk Anko earlier this morning was still lingering in her head. But in fact, after listening to what Anko had to say, she should have been making more of an effort to be active at the party. Oh well…

Naruto was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice someone that had come over to her until that person spoke, "Shouldn't you be enjoying the party, Anzu-san."

She was slightly startled, but it went unnoticed by her companion. She turned to look at who was addressing her and more unpleasant memories of her talk with Anko arose. She could only hope that how uncomfortable she was feeling was not evident to the person before her.

"Gaara-san, I am enjoying the party," Anzu replied, trying to be friendly. "Appreciating the location of the party is just as important as enjoying the idle small talk that occurs amongst the guests."

Gaara nodded at her statement. Then held out his arm to her and asked, "Then, would you like to take a walk and appreciate the scenery, while making idle small talk with me?"

"I'd love to," Anzu answered automatically, took Gaara's arm and walked with him down the stone path.

Every once in a while, she would take a short glanced at him. Subakuno Gaara was a pale skinned, red haired boy of fifteen. He had blue-green eyes that were rimmed by deep, black circles. Her wore a black hakama and a red kimono. And Naruto noticed as they walked that she only came up to his nose.

Even though she seemed to be completely focused on Gaara, Naruto couldn't get rid of this sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach. She assumed it was caused by Anko's words combined with being so close to someone that wasn't Sasuke. She was scared.

"Anzu-san," Gaara started, snapping Naruto out of her thoughts, "would you like to head towards the dining area now? Lunch is about to be served."

"That would be nice," Anzu smiled.

* * *

"_You wished to speak with me, Anko-nee-san?" Anzu stood in front of the closed door of her big sister's room._

_Anko ushered her to sit on the floor next to her vanity whilst she did her makeup in the mirror._

"_Brat, do you know what a _Mizuage _is?" Naruto shook her head. "Do you know what sex is?"_

_Blue eyes glared at Anko in annoyance. "How could I not know what that is? All those men keep asking me for that?_

_Anko chuckled, "But do you actually know what happens during sex?" Naruto thought for a minute, then shook her head. "Well a man puts his penis…you know what that is right?" Nod. "Well he puts that in the hole between your legs."_

"_Ew, why?" _

_Anko shrugged, "Men like it."_

"_Okay then…which hole?"_

"_The one closet to where you urinate from. Anymore questions before I continue?" Naruto shook her head. "Well, a man usually likes it when he is the first person that has sex with you. That's what a Mizuage is; your first time. So, what men do is they bid large amounts of money to buy a geisha's Mizuage." Naruto's eyes widened at this statement. _

"_Anzu, what I want you do is make yourself as charming as possible to every man you speak with from now on. Especially Subakuno-san, he seems to have taken a liking to you. This way when it comes time for the men to bid on your Mizuage, it will sell for a high price."_

**Ah! Another chapter finished. I think I should start making an outline for my chapters, that way writing will take less time and it'll be more organized…Nah! Organization isn't my style. Well if you liked please review. And thank you to all the people who have already reviewed.**

**1) in the past, having the obi tied in the front was a sign of prostitution. I don't know if that's still true today.**


End file.
